


Haunted Segway Tours

by tomatohead



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead
Summary: Wade现在超无聊，不过既然他还拿着那个宣传闹鬼的摄位车之旅的小册子，虽然听着挺傻的，但是他妈的为啥不试试呢？进入：火辣的小导游





	Haunted Segway Tours

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Haunted Segway Tours by Eudoxia< br/>  
> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6110122  
> 本文翻译自Eudoxia的Haunted Segway Tours  
> 已授权  
> 翻译：@D-zone  
> 校对：@肉酱意面  
> 授权请求+终校：tomatohead

几年后——到底几年这他妈的不重要，你这小混蛋，给我坐好然后他妈的闭嘴——总之，在电影结束后，Wade和Vanessa试着永远幸福快乐的生活在了一起（剧透警告：他们没有。主要因为他妈的总有人要杀掉他们，然后Vanessa实际上可以变形，但她受够了这种每个礼拜都要提防被搞死的日子，所以摇身一转出发去阿拉斯加或者别的什么地方了……总之就是这样……）说真的，Wade决定去参加那个愚蠢的闹鬼的摄位车之旅。（他还拿着那个从Dopinder的出租车里取出来的小册子）反正，总之，Wade很无聊，瞎AI今天也是瞎的，Weasel找了个妞（大概吧）。Hydra Bob？鬼知道他在哪。所以，Wade准备一个人去那个蠢爆了的闹鬼之旅转转。

同时，他真的是，超级，无敌，兴奋！因为，嘿朋友听听这个，摄位车耶！

总之。

在参加这个智障旅行活动的时候，Wade遇到了，嗯，很多人。然后他们都盯着他，因为穿着紧身衣的他看起来简直酷毙了，好吗？所以他们就一直盯着Wade看，Wade也就一直冲着他们笑。然后Wade试着用该死的摄位车去碾过他们每个人的脚趾头，因为那可真是太有意思了。Wade得承认，不用说（不过我们就是他妈的要说），这个旅行的导游真他妈的辣爆了！Wade不会说像是，“他辣得要让Wade烧起来了”，因为事实上Wade试过被火烧的滋味，这可跟欲火焚身不一样，这个男孩真是“辣得让他鸡鸡硬硬的”。（也就是说，他是Wade最喜欢的那种。）所以，Wade也他妈的花了半天时间打算挤到小旅行团的前面，好让他撩一把小导游。

但是那个小混蛋似乎就是知道Wade什么时候要凑过来搞事，并且每次都能滑到一边去或者加个速溜走。说实话Wade并不是什么会让人产生拒绝意愿的人啊（那要等到他摘了面具才会有人尖叫，或者都看上去满脸的“兄弟，你他妈的这是咋回事？我对你一点兴趣都没。”不过就算在这种情况下，有时候Wade也会继续死缠烂打。（像是你——好——啊啊啊啊啊啊蜘蛛侠！这家伙是他的小太阳，还有个让人欲罢不能的翘屁屁！跟这个小导游的挺像的。总之……Wade是不会放弃的！））既然这个小导游就是知道他什么时候要凑过来，那Wade就要想点法子让他不得不过来跟他来点身心交流。

于是，Wade把他的摄位车搞坏了。

用最最混账的方法。像是骑着它冲下桥然后用一个超酷的超级跳跃越过小溪接着像个漫画人物一样一圈圈地飞出去吧耶耶耶耶！！！！

或者撞树上。

也挺管用。

反正他达到目的了。

超辣的小导游冲过来问他还好吗。

“兄弟，你怎么样？”

就像这样。

Wade很好，实际上好极了，所以他回答道：“我觉得我要死了。我需要人工呼吸。”接着这个笨蛋（对，说的就是Wade）把他的面具掀起来噘着嘴跟小导游要亲亲。

让Wade意外的是，小导游并没有一脸怕怕地跑走。像是，我们懂得，对吧？哇哇哇哇哇哇哇哇！

小导游像是被他的举动逗到了，说，“把你的面具带好，死侍。你吓到队里的孩子了。”

“恩—哼，你这性感的小混蛋。这可是场闹鬼的旅行。我只是给这噱头增加点的可信度。”

超辣的小导游翻了个白眼，生气地说，“不，你让我的旅行被迫结束了。”接着，他冲另一个导游喊（同样性感的，但是有阴道的那个），说让她们把每个——……操，他让每个人都离开，把Wade和他自己留在一起，像是两个人单独待在什么闹鬼的小路或者闹鬼的公园或者这个操蛋的城市里其他什么傻了吧唧闹鬼的地方。天哪这世界上怎么会有混蛋确实觉得闹鬼的摄位车之旅比常见的那种用-你-的-两-条-破-腿-走，-你-这-懒-鬼的闹鬼之旅好。还有，闹鬼的摄位车之旅？鬼知道他们会不会真的让你站在摄位车上游览闹鬼的地方？万一那就是在一栋里面确实有闹鬼的摄位车的建筑里游览呢？像是闹鬼的小车车，不过准确点是摄位车。比如有个富得流油的白人老头爱他的摄位车爱得要死，天天晚上从坟墓里回来去骑骑他的小可爱，锲而不舍直到海枯石烂，那样。（……这听上去真够下流的，嘻嘻。）

总之。

小导游自我介绍说，“我叫Peter。”

Wade也终于从乱七八糟的车鬼恋（还有树）里挣脱出来，说，“像是Peter，Paul和Mary*？”  
*Peter, Paul, and Mary：美国最杰出的民谣三重唱组合

这个性感小导游看起来有点想笑，又看起来像是想去拉屎一样有点面部扭曲，但他最后说，“不。就是Peter。”

“我更喜欢叫你火辣小导游。”

现在性感小导游看起来像是个乞求上帝赐予他无限耐心的虔诚的天主教徒了。

他真可爱。

于是莫名其妙的（或许性感小导游邀请他了或者其他有点复杂的事情发生了但是）Wade站在了他最喜欢的热狗摊前劝小导游跟他一起吃热狗到半夜，不过不用那么晚。（嘿这可是闹鬼的重点！毕竟，他妈的哪有大下午闹鬼的。这操蛋的阳光也太亮了，能见到鬼才是真见鬼。）等他们吃饱喝足后超辣的小导游也没走。但是每次Wade说笑话的时候，他(←这个，我们在说小导游)看起来很想笑(他真可爱)又有点痛苦。不过每次Wade用什么奇怪的剧情需要的理由摘面具的时候，他都没有跑走或者露出嫌恶的表情。

不管怎么样。

给我闭嘴。

接着，超辣的小导游真的邀请Wade回他的房间了。在门关上的一瞬间，男孩就把他抵在门上。Wade几乎以为他要把自己当流氓一样揍一顿了，但他没有。他袭击了Wade，用他的头。不是给Wade一记头槌，而是用唇舌跟他缠绵。他好像还要给Wade做口活或者啥的。反正在小导游致力于扯下他裤链的时候，Wade觉得他不能再管小导游叫小导游了。虽然他很喜欢火辣的小导游这个称呼。但是他叫什么名字来着？Patrick还是啥？Paul？不，不是Paul。是……Peter吗？哦！对！他妈的Wade简直觉得自己是个天才！他就叫Peter！(至少在Wade再次问出他的名字前他都是Peter。)

上帝啊，Peter的嘴裹着Wade的屌的时候真的要命的粉嫩好看。天啊。操，任何鸡鸡比Wade弱一点的人都会被Peter的舌头折腾死。他口活真是好得要命。

接着Peter把他的屌从嘴里拔出来，哇他的鸡鸡蹦出来的时候发出了个怪下流的声音，然后跟Wade说，“我想干你。”

Wade的脑子直接就短路了，因为，太好了，他求之不得。

“操他妈的这当然好！我的宝贝男孩。不过我想提醒你，上次有人干我的时候他们没给我润滑足，所以我希望你这儿有足够的润滑剂，跟工厂用泵瓶那么多的或者跟它差不多容量的也行。等你能把四根手指塞进去，我会考虑给你的大屌放行，因为我的屁股可是跟诺克斯堡*一样不是甜心你能擅闯的地方。”  
*Fort Knox：诺克斯堡（美国北部军用地）

男孩笑了起来。操，他发笑时震颤的喉结简直在跟Wade撒娇要他的甜蜜咬咬（或者说吻痕，操他妈的随便你怎么说。Wade就是要把这些充满爱意的东西大把地送给宝贝男孩。就是，操，他一定要亲遍这个甜心全身！）

“Wade，快点把你的紧身衣脱了然后在床上等我。我去拿点润滑剂和安全套。”

Wade超同意小甜心的决定！而且！这是Wade第一次在完全清醒的情况下爱爱！天哪这种事Wade都不记得有多少年没有过了。更棒的是，他的床伴也是完全清醒的！双倍的超级棒棒！

Wade就超听话地脱光了躺在床上，等着宝贝男孩拿了一盒安全套进来。

宝贝男孩笑着把安全套扔到了床上，然后拿出了床头柜里的润滑剂，说，"现在我才是穿得太正式的那个了。"

Wade坏笑着摆了个他能做出的最诱人的姿势，哑着嗓子说，“我能帮你搞定这个。”

宝贝男孩笑着把润滑剂抛给他，“我没意见。”当宝贝男孩脱下他的导游制服T恤时，操他妈他居然一身肌肉！哇哇哇哇哦哦哦哦这个甜心肯定有好好吃韦蒂斯*家的麦片！他的身材简直棒呆了！  
*Wheaties：麦片粥生产商，因为在包装上印杰出的运动员作推广而著名

当宝贝男孩脱光衣服上床跟Wade亲嘴（他一点都没怕Wade的疤疤们诶！！）时，Wade几乎以为自己是不是之前撞树上撞太厉害了。

“我现在是死了吗？”

但是要是Wade已经死了，那么Death就会在这里，并且说不定会想跟他们3P？所以……也许他没死？可能宝贝男孩就是喜欢疤疤呢？或许他只是个性工作者，就等着一切结束然后说出他的台词，“三个小时三百块。”（毕竟这种事已经不是第一次发生了。贱贱皱眉.jpg）

但是男孩咯咯笑着/轻轻笑着（哦闭嘴，这两个词他妈的是一个意思）说：“你没死。不过说实话，我已经等着干你的屁股等了很久了，或者等你干我，大概从咱们一见面开始我就等着这一刻。所以……要是你不想让我的屌插进你的屁股，记得让我知道，好吗？”

Peter的话让Wade稍微有点（超越了）惊讶，不仅因为男孩想干穿了紧身衣的他，而且因为宝贝男孩想干没穿紧身衣的他！（因为，这件紧身衣真的超他妈性感的好吗！Wade大概会认真考虑和自己水仙，仅限穿着紧身衣时的话。他知道自己只是个疤疤脸混蛋。）

“不，不。这很好。我喜欢你的屌，它看起来真迷人。我打赌它要是在我屁股里我一定爽翻了！我是说，这大概是目前为止进我屁眼的最大的家伙，不过这个挑战真是要让我性奋死了。我以前从没想过自己会喜欢大屌甜心的，但从今晚后我可能就是了。宝贝男孩开始吧，像Marvin Gaye那句不朽的歌词那样，‘让我们尽情欢爱吧！’”

他的宝贝男孩又笑了。他抬头去抓润滑剂，说：“该死的，我不该觉得你无聊的笑话那么好笑。说真的，每次你一张嘴我都要咬舌头才能压住自己的笑声。”

“真的吗？那我有没有告诉你——”Wade想说点什么，但是男孩靠上来用吻堵住了Wade的嘴。他真是懂得怎么把一个家伙亲成傻子。(就像，到神魂颠倒的那种傻)

而且他的手指也让Wade舒服极了。但是操屁股总是有点奇怪(哈哈)，你知道的吧？像是，“我们不在搞鸡巴插阴道那种普通”的一套，还有“你知道的，东西一般从这里出来，而不是进去”。但是……天哪……甜心男孩的手指真是温柔得要死又够长，摁得Wade的前列腺爽得要屎！(啊，不是字面意思的屎，而是“操他妈的这个天使的手指真是太棒了！这是Wade经历过得最最最爽的一次指奸了！”)

“操，操。就，赶紧把你的屌插进来，我的宝贝男孩。你的手活棒得像是耶稣亲手将眼泪直接灌进了我的屁眼。” 

男孩又笑了，脸埋在他的臀肉里含含糊糊地抱怨说，“我真不敢相信你让我亲耳听见这种话。”接着他拿了个安全套套在了自己的屌上。

啊啊啊啊噢噢噢哦哦哦对对对对耶耶耶————！！！！这他妈的就要到爽翻天的时候了！！！！！！

哦耶！！接纳甜心男孩的鸡巴的过程简直像个宗教仪式，Wade这辈子还从来没觉得自己的身体能像这样充满圣灵。(或者说鸡巴。他的屁股从来没被鸡巴撑得这么满足过。操，他爱死男孩干他了。干！他爱那根屌干他，准确来说，是甜心男孩的鸡巴！噢噢噢哦哦哦嗯嗯嗯嗯——操！)

“操，”宝贝男孩低声说，“我应该多用手指给你扩张一会，你的屁股太他妈紧了。”

Wade想说点什么，像是“不，不，这他妈好极了，哦真是棒死了。我死了还偷偷摸摸进了天堂。”但事实上，他只发出了一些谁也听不懂的低低的呜咽声。

“你还好吗？需要我拔出来吗？”

Wade摇摇头，因为，当然不。甜心男孩当然不该拔出他的屌，这是Wade现在最最想要的东西。

“我很好。”

“好，那你准备好让我动一动了吗？或者……”

Wade点点头，因为他百分百确定他的宝贝天使的鸡巴已经抵在他的前列腺点了。想象着那东西动起来继续顶他的前列腺就像圣诞节那天的早上对一个三岁小孩那样值得期待。

哦，他妈的耶稣上帝啊，哈利路亚！这个小甜心不仅有一根大屌，还技术棒得能让你爽到到升天跟上帝打招呼。而且，他真是惊人的强壮。Wade上次被摁在别人胯下无法动弹大概还是他在大杀特杀的时候。哦该死的，这个男孩的肩膀十分宽阔，看看在Wade用掐进指甲的力度紧抓着它们以支撑自己的时候它们有多好看—哦操，Wade这一轮坚持不了多久了，因为这个小甜心在用舌头舔Wade的脖子和肩膀，在他的皮肤上吸下淤痕，再看着它们一个个消失。他好像一点都不讨厌他意大利香肠一样坑坑洼洼的烂皮，这让Wade的脑子晕晕乎乎地一团乱，并且该死的消灭着他持久的能力。所以，就像这样……

这个甜心把屌深深地埋了进去，简直要把两个卵蛋也挤进去，他的手爱抚着Wade的鸡巴，这要命的刺激让坐在男孩屌上的Wade先射了出来。接着当他的屁股因为高潮痉挛着吸着男孩的屌的时候，这个小甜心终于开始失去了他原来的节奏。他把Wade推倒在床上，用他性感的大手抓着Wade屁股直接一操到底。

操！

棒死了！

Wade确定他看见星星了！

男孩在他里面射了出来，他抓着Wade的屁股把已经插到底的屌朝里面挺，像是渴望干到他最深的地方。

“操！Peter！干……这真是满分性爱，一定做回头客。”Wade冲Peter比了个大拇指，然后用手遮住了眼瘫软在了床上

Peter笑了笑，温柔地拔了出来，把安全套打了个结扔进了垃圾桶里。

"你要是想的话，你下次可以干我。"Peter爬上床，挨在Wade旁边说。 

下次？

下次？！

“下次？”

没人愿意跟Wade发展下一次！！！

“对。"Peter耸了耸肩，"只要你想，我都行。或者今晚等会咱们再来一次？等我们吃点东西眯一会什么的。嗯，给我20分钟我可以跟你再来一次。”

噢噢噢哦哦不不不不！！不！！没门！！！谁都别想让Wade等上该死的20分钟去等他妈的“下一次”！Peter可能一会就发现Wade是个超级无敌丑八怪然后不想跟他搞了。没门！

“我现在就已经硬了。现在就很好。要是你愿意继续跟我来一发，我现在就可以帮你扩张！点心可以等会再吃。我现在就想操你。”

Peter又笑了，没像什么普通，有理智的家伙那样把他踢下床，而是指了指床头柜。

“润滑剂在床头柜上，安全套在地上。”然后Peter张开了他的腿，噢噢噢哦哦棒极了！Wade不用被提醒第二次，他要干这个男孩了！

接着他们继续搞了起来，被填满或把男孩填满都让Wade满足得不得了。然后他们每隔几天就滚在一起，哇哦，这不是Wade吹毛求疵*，他只是有点怀疑Peter是不是眼睛有点毛病看不到Wade的丑丑的疤疤脸。(顺便，这个狗屁习语的来历真是够有意思的。要是一头贵的要死的马真的牙口不太好呢？那就算不上什么贵重的好礼物了，因为你就不得不在一周内宰了它。谁他妈知道口腔卫生会这么重要？！)  
*look a gift horse in the mouth:从马齿可以看出马的年龄，往别人送的马的嘴里看，指“对别人送的礼物吹毛求疵

他们上床，吃饭，然后几个月后他发现他们不仅是像一对炮友那样解决各自的生理需求，而是非常老套的，操他妈的他们在约会！像是，他们在谈恋爱。“交往中”。谁会想到？谁他妈会想到Wade这个混蛋会这么幸运？  
(还有，Peter，在那只超他妈大的苏厄德蜥蜴干掉你之前知道你是蜘蛛侠真是太好了！！要是那真的发生了，我真的无法原谅。你这辈子都在死侍先生的坏孩子名单上啦，我的亲亲宝贝男孩！(不过，真是谢天谢地你活下来了！想象一下不久后你英雄归来的场面，我超乐意用你喜欢的口活给你庆祝一下。(不过我还是超生气的！哼！真是不可原谅！)))

给你死侍的小心心


End file.
